supernatural drabbles
by B2J
Summary: every ficlet I post on tumblr is now for your viewing pleasure! warning and kinds are incest, wincest , cross-dressing, abuse... and more... so be warned...
1. Chapter 1

"He's a pretty one, that one." The man spoke, staring somewhat to the left.

John turned to look and saw his son grinning with a few men as he tried to win a game of darts.

"He is." He offered in return. The man grinned. "Bet you'd know all about it."

John smirked. "Oh, I do."

"Say," The man sat down next to the older hunter. "He wouldn't be for sale, now would he?"

John raised a brow. "For sale?"

The other man nodded and gestured to the bartender for two shots of whiskey, one for himself and the other for John. "Yeah, just for a round of fun." He finished his own drink and stared as John took his. "I get that it won't be cheap."

John nodded. "It won't be. I charge quite a price for my boy."

A cold grin shot his way. "Yeah. But I'm sure it's worth it? Right? For both of us?"

John stared coldly back, a deadly smirk playing on his face. "I do get a hell of amusement out of it."

"So how much?"

John looked both ways and sighed. "Not here, let's go out back so no one hears us."

The man hesitated for a bit but looked at Dean one more time, his smirk back on his face. "Yeah. You'll call him out front?"

"Yep. He always follows my commands."

"You got him that trained?" He whistled but John didn't answer.

Later, when he called Dean to help get rid of the man's body, his son noted the bloody lump. "What kind of a monster was he, Sir?"

John Winchester looked at his fifteen year old. Dean sure was a pretty thing.

"One of the worst kind."


	2. Chapter 2

A gasp.

A moan.

A muttered word.

Dean flushed as he watched his brother with another girl.

He couldn't help himself. He raised that kid dammit. He had a right of some sort to witness this process.

One more way that Sammy grew up.

A cry.

A groan.

A spoken voice.

He was lying to himself as he saw the girl impaled on his brother's cock.

He was jealous. Of her and others like her. And there were others.

He had seen them all, or most of them.

He tried to stop but every time he caught Sam gazing at one of those girls, he knew.

He had to see them together.

He had to remind himself.

Remind himself of what he could not have.


	3. Chapter 3

A skirt.

A blue denim skirt.

Sam frowned.

It wasn't like he wasn't aware that stuff like this existed but as far as he knew, dean didn't get laid last night.

So that brought the question, how did a skirt showed up on the bathroom floor?

He made it to his bed, his hand still holding the fabric and frowned once more.

There weren't any markings on it or a name tag but he was still hoping for some clues.

Pulling it to his nose, he only got Dean's smell and noted that whichever girl wore it, she didn't wear perfume.

"Hey Sammy-" Dean entered the bathroom and stopped a few seconds in. "Whatcha got there?"

Sam raised his head and snorted. "So who was she? And how did you sneak her past dad?"

Dean smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

A roll of the eyes and another soft snort. "Tell me or I'll tell dad."

His brother grinned at him. "You wouldn't." He jumped on Sam's bed. Grabbing the skirt from his hands, he traced the fabric. "It's a soft one. One of my favorites."

Sam opened his mouth but Dean continued. "You wouldn't believe how good an ass looks in a denim skirt."

"Who was she?"

"Don't worry about it, Sammy." Dean rolled the skirt and shoved it into his bag. He got up from the bed. "Better hurry up, dad wants to leave soon."

Because how do you tell your brother that there is no she?


	4. Chapter 4

Some men were born to be hunters, others were taught. But the boys I raised, they were made to be hunters.

I stare at them when they aren't looking and I know I made many mistakes in my life. But teaching these boys the real rules of life, I was right.

I remember their hatred when they didn't understand, their anger when they couldn't do anything, their pain when they failed.

I remember their joy when they succeeded, their pride when the victim lived, and their cheers when the monster died.

I stare at them and see all that is right and wrong, all that is and shouldn't be.

And I can't be angry.

They found love. They are happy. They are together.

Who can blame a father for wanting his boys to live? Or love?

Who can blame a father who can't help see that his sons are in love? Or happy?

Who can blame a father? Who can blame his sons?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean has bruises.

Sam has always noticed them but these are different.

They don't look different but Sam could swear that they are.

They're all over Dean's body, Sam knows because Dean has no shame and likes to leave the shower naked.

He asked him once and Dean replied that it was the ghost.

The second time it was the werewolf.

The third time he just smirked and told him that when he will grow up, he'll know.

Sam was fifteen and Dean had bruises.

When dad showed up, Dean pulled out some bills from his pocket and gave their father.

"Here, that's my share of the work"

John thumbed them, counting each one. "Only 300 hundred? You could do more."

Dean lost his smile. "Yes sir." He made to leave but John stopped him. "Don't hold back, Boy. Make me that money."

His brother nodded and went to wash up.

Sam frowned.

"I could work too." He offered and John snorted out loud. "No."

"I could!" Sam knew he could help out. "Let me?"

John smiled at him. "You wouldn't be able to make the same amounts your brother does."

The conversation was over.

Sam was sixteen now.

Dean had even more bruises.

But now Sam knows why.

He wished he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Wincest au

It didn't take Dean long to realize that something weird was going on.

He was at a porn shop, looking at the newest toys and the random items, wondering which he will bring to his and Sammy's playtime.

And he was being stared at.

Constantly.

He had no problems at previous stores in all the random towns they went to and hell, he knew he looked good but this was too much.

A man needs his porn, damn it.

"Can I help you?" He almost spat at the pair of teens who were no doubt touching themselves while checking out some skin megs and his ass.

"We're fans." The shorter one said and his friend nodded.

Dean frowned. "Okay." He really wanted to get the hell out but the shorter guy continued. "You and your partner's work is amazing."

"You don't see that in most porn videos." His taller friend continued.

Dean frowned once more. "I see." He didn't, not at all.

"The one with the car-"

"The Impala" The friend interjected.

"Yeah, the one where you fixed it and Sam sucked you off during it." Shorty said shaking his head. "And that later scene when you had him on the hood…."

"Fuck….so hot." Taller dude grinned. "We are really big fans of you and Sam."

At this point Dean was staring blankly at the two, not a hint of an expression was showing, but he knew how to play it.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, I don't do autographs."

The two were disappointed but understood. "The love one, "Brothers in Arms", That's the best out there, even if it's an oldy, just so you know."

Dean smiled thinly. "Thank you. Good to know what the crowd thinks." He quickly left the store without buying a thing.

He went to their motel and loaded up the computer, as he waited for the Google search page to appear, he hoped the two guys were mistaken but as the videos loaded themselves up and his and Sam's naked bodies appeared, all hope was gone.

Well, it appears he needs to talk to Sam about his new money making ideas.

Especially if it was their sex tapes which he was unaware of.

His little brother sure was in trouble.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

"God, Dean." Sam moaned, his head twisting from side to side. "Please, I need.." He trailed off in deep groan.

"Please, harder." His hips ground themselves on the bed, his hole clenching around the hard shaft.

"Fuck, yes!" He gasped as he felt heat pooling in his stomach.

"Dean!" He cried out as he came harshly across the sheets.

Sam panted and slowly stretched his tired body, Gently removing the toy from his ass.

"God, Dean.." He trailed off and sighed. "If only,"

A voice from the doorway made him snap his eyes and gape.

"You need only ask, Baby Boy." Dean smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

I could have been happy with your mouth swallowing me down, your hand finishing me off and your body accepting me as one.

I could have been happy seeing you on your knees, seeing you begging, hearing you say 'please'.

I wasn't happy when you left, when you told me goodbye, when I saw that girl.

I was terrified when you cried, when you fell, when you spoke no more.

I began to hope again when you stared at my face, when you said my name, when we touched.

My heart broke when you told me you should have died.

I pretend I'm okay, that we are fine, that I'm not scared.

I am. So so much.

I'll be gone soon, just a year left, even less even now.

I won't be able to touch you, to kiss you, to hug.

I would never be yours again for a minute in the dark.

But then you remembered and told me something.

You told me you loved me and that changed everything.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sammy please," You begged, watching him packing his bag. "I need you." You admit even as the words tear at your throat.

Sam snorted. "No, you don't." He continued to shove clothes into the duffel bag.

"I do." You keep saying, trying to get him to see. But for that you'll have to keep talking, and you can't do that. You can't admit that you need him so badly it hurts, that the thought of waking up alone every day for the next four years is crippling.

Because it was wrong to want your brother that way, wrong to love him so much. To want to wake up every day to his smile and his stare.

"I can't live without you."

Sam pauses and looks your way. You have no doubt he can see all that you can't say, all that you want to say but he goes back to packing.

"You'll manage." He throws the bag over his shoulder and walks through the door. "I don't belong here. I deserve better."

The words punch you through and you can't say a thing as he opens the door, walking those finale steps.

"See you in another life, Dean."


End file.
